thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150425140812/@comment-24481972-20150426205653
They should be here soon. It's day three now and I've been waiting for them for about three hours. David, the torturer, hasn't returned after he used the pressure washer. Veronica didn't come back either after that. Hopefully she isn't here and took a break or something. I wouldn't want her to be here with what's about to go down. I really wonder what they did to her to make her... ''Ah, just forget about it, Sora. She's not important, ''I think to myself. Then the door swings open. He's back. He doesn't take me down and hang me in the middle of the room this time. He doesn't even talk. All he does is draw the sword on his back. "You ready to pay?" He asks. I'm not sure what he's talking about but I assume it has something to do with Veronica. Then he gags me but stuffing a cloth in my mouth and wrapping it around my head. "Don't want you to be makin' to much noise, right?" He points the sword in the middle of my chest. "Now, let's get started." He says with a wide grin before he starts slicing open my skin. It hurts. I never thought there was a pain worse than what I've already endured but I was dead wrong. I start sweating like crazy as he keeps slicing my body open in various place on my torso. My hands grasp onto the very chains that hold me against this wall. I've lost too much blood already. I can't keep awake much longer. He finds amusement carving an 'X' in where my heart is before dropping the sword. But then he just switches to a knife that was in his pocket and comes closer to have the knife reach my face. "What say we mess up that pretty face of yours?" He taunts. Before he starts, he notices the scar on my forehead under my hair. "Well looks like someone already beat me to it, eh?" His hesitation will be the end of him. A crash comes from outside the door. "What the hell was that?!" He jumps. "My out of here," I inform him. I lift my feet up to his neck and twist it. His body falls to the ground but I catch the dagger with my mouth. I drop it percisely to where it cuts the wire that's been keeping my powers away. With that done, I freeze both chains and easily break them. My body feels incredibly weak after staying off the ground for so many days. I try to walk to the door but a very strong wind breaks it down before I can reach it. Jessica stands behind it with her hand out with a look of complete shock when she sees my wound. "Took you long enough," I'm able to cough up with a mouthful of blood. "Oh, my God," She whispers to herself. She runs over to catch me right before I fall. "Oh, my God, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" "Stop it, alright? It's not yoru fault." I tell her. "We can talk about this later but I seriously wanna get out of her right now." She helps me out of the room and into the hallway which leads to stairs which leads to freedom. The same plane I used to bring them to the mansion is waiting for us in front of the door. Anthony is driving and there's a girl in the backseat. One she helps me up, Jessica hops into the passenger's side. "Sora, this is one of the mutants we rescued from that NCO base," Anthony yells over the sound of the roaring plane as it takes off. "Her name's Elizabeth. She's a healer. We brought her along just in case you needed and it looks like we made the right decision." "Um, hi," She says a little bit nervously. She looks about thirteen with long blonde hair that reaches beyond her shoulders. Her skin's fairly pale with bright purple eyes, proving she's a mutant. "Hey," I respond. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm really tired right now so..." I can't even keep talking. So I don't. I lay my head down in her lap. Once my body comes down. she presses her hands against my wounds. The last thing I feel is a soothing sensation before I black out.